I've Moved On
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: Ichigo's love life is spinning out of control. First Fanfic, please be nice. I need one more review to post the post chapter!
1. An Unexpected Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I do however own the new characters in this story.**

**HA: Enjoy my first story. Please be nice.**

**I've Moved On**

**Chapter 1**

**An Unexpected Change**

Even though the Mew Mews had defeated the aliens, they still came back to bug them all the time. And poor Ichigo never seemed to have a moment alone. With Ryou bossing her around constantly and her constant need to study for school, she never had a free minute, and to make matters worse, Kish always seemed to pop up confessing his love to her. She refused everytime. Today was one of her few days that she had off, it was after school on a Friday. Masaya could not take her out on a date, and seemed to be ignoring her all day. Ichigo spent most of her day window shopping because the slim amount of money she was paid did not last. Just then she sees Masaya.

"Hey Masaya, over here," she calls out to him. He turns toward her and Ichigo sees a girl behind him.

They walk over and Masaya says, "Ichigo, I have something to tell you. I need to break up with you. I just seemed to connect more with Sana. I'm sorry."

Ichigo just ran away, tears streaming down her face. She could not believe what she just heard, how could Masaya dump her. She thought they were meant for each other. She was not looking where she was going and suddenly ran right into a tree. Her nose started bleeding which made her cry harder. Then she saw Ryou in front of her. He had obviously heard her sobs. He picked her up and carried her home, scolding her about being and idiot all the way. Ichigo did not hear him, she was too wrapped up in her own despair.

When they finally reached home. He dropped Ichigo on her front porch, literally, and walked away muttering that she was acting like an idiot. Ichigo slowly got up and walked inside. She went straight up to her room, not bothering to say hello to her parents. When she got there, she plopped down on her bad and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Ichigo ran full sprint to the Café. In all of her agony she had overslept, again. When she finally arrived three minutes late, Ryou was right there to scold her. As tears began to well up in Ichigo's eyes, she pointed at a girl in an orange waitressing uniform and said, "Who is she?"

"She is a new member of the team. Her name is Natto. Be nice to her," Ryou ordered, walking away to leave Ichigo stare at the new girl.

Natto walked over and introduced herself. She had short orange hair and had a bow tied around her thigh. Her eyes were a pretty hazelnut color, and she was very pretty. The waitressing outfit fit her nicely.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo."

"Hello Ichigo. My name is Natto."

"Um, what animal are you infused with?"

"The black swan. We should probably get to work. Ryou does not seem to be very patient with you."

"Oh, right."

Ichigo went to get changed in the other room. When she came back out, she had to do all the work as usual. She was looking forward to this day finally being over.

When the work had finally been finished, Ichigo ran out of the café before Ryou could give her any more work to do. On her way home she saw Natto talking with someone. She hid around the corner to see who it was, when she saw none other than Kish, and he was kissing her. Kish caught sight of Ichigo and said, "Oh hello Koneko. Well, I hate to tell you this, but I have found a new love. She likes me, no need to impress her." Kish just smiled at Ichigo and walked away holding Natto's hand. Ichigo just sank to the ground and cried.

When she finally made it home, she again went up to bed without a word to anyone. Her parents thought it strange that she was so sad, but they did not want to pry.

The next day Ichigo did not go to the café. She called her friends Miwa and Moe, to see if they wanted to go shopping with her. They replied that they could not, they had a double date. Ichigo sighed and laid back on her bed. She felt like no one loved her anymore.


	2. Running Away

**I've Moved On**

**Chapter 2**

**Running Away**

"_If no one loves me anymore, then I will just leave," _Ichigo thought, packing a light pink duffel bag.She had on a frilly pink mini skirt and a light pink tank-top with a giant strawberry in the middle. Her pink flip-flops had small cats on them. As she put the last of her things in the bag, she crept downstairs and out the door.

Ichigo silently made her way down the dark streets. Since it was 4:00 in the morning no one was up yet, so no one would see her leave. There was only one problem with all of this, she had no idea where she was going.

Then a thought hit her. She could go to an old friends house. Her name was Kisa Montue. They had known each other for years. If anyone still loved her, it was Kisa.

The girls had all come into work that morning, all except Ichigo of course. As one hour dragged on, Lettuce was the first one to speak up, "Um, Ryou. Do you um, know where Ichigo is? Is she ok?"

"Lettuce, I haven't the faintest idea, and frankly I don't care," Ryou replied bluntly. "She is probably mad at me and decided not to come into work today. I wouldn't worry about her."

"Um, ok."

Pudding was the second one to ask Ryou, "Hi Ryou! Do you know where Ichigo is? Even she is not usually this late."

"Pudding," Ryou said, growing tired of the interuptions. "I have no clue where Ichigo is, now go back to work before I cut your pay."

"You're mean Ryou!"

Mint and Zakuro did not bother asking about Ichigo, even though they did some-what care, it was not enough so to ask. So they just went about as usual. Needless to say, without Ichigo there, the girls had a tough time. With Lettuce dropping everything in sight, Pudding putting on a circus show for the guests, Mint drinking tea and doing no work whatsoever, and Zakuro, who took things to the wrong tables and would not do anything about it. The day did not go so well.

Ichigo walked up to the door of her friends house. As she gently knocked on the door, she realized that it was 6:20 in the morning, no one would be up, but much to Ichigo's suprise, someone was up. Kisa came to the door in her orange pajamas and orange puffy slippers. Sleep was all over her face, but when she saw Ichigo her faced brightened right up.

"Ichigo," Kisa screamed in delight, hugging her old friend.

Ichigo felt grateful that Kisa had not turned her away and returned the hug, tears forming in her eyes, someone out there still thought of her as a friend and loved her. When Kisa finally released her friend she saw the tears and asked what was wrong. Then realizing that they were still on the porch, she offered that they go inside.

Once inside and seated on the cream colored sofa, Ichigo explained what had happened in the last day, substituting Kish being an alien, to him being a guy at her school that loved her. Kisa nodded in agreement, trying her best to comfort her depressed friend.

At the end of the speech she replied, "Well, you have come to the right place, because there is no funner household!"

"Thanks," Ichigo smiled, wiping away the tears.

"No problem. I'll go tell my parents that you are here." And with that Kisa marched off and went to see her parents Kris and John Montue. They were very nice and upon hearing that Ichigo was feeling very depressed, they decided to let her stay. Ichigo was over-joyed, she had a place to stay where people cared about her.

Of course all of this was on two conditions, she had to tell her parents where she was, and she had to attend school with Kisa. Fortuneately for Ichigo, it was an all-girls school. No problems there. At least there would be no boys there to remind her of Masaya, or anyone else for that matter.

"Comon girls, you're going to be late for school," Mrs. Montue shouted up to the two girls, who had just woken up, and were just now changing.

"We'll be down in a minute," Kisa shouted, giggling as she pulled a knee-length sock on. Some things never changed, they were still as slow as always.

The school they are going to is known as the Okashi School, but is really called Tenpi High. It is an all-girls school from pre-k to 8th grade. A very popular place for parents to send children who are easily distracted by boys.

The two giggling girls ran downstairs to Mrs. Montue. After saying their good-byes and such, they raced off towards school , only to get there five minutes late. Fortunately since Ichigo was new, they got off easy.

The school day went pretty much as normal as it gets. People crowded around to meet Ichigo, and Kisa warded them off. By the time the day was over, Ichigo had forgotten all about her sad romantic problems. But then she saw all of the homework, and decided that she would take the romance problems over the work, but Kisa coaxed her into it.

Somehow they finished before dinner and Kisa took Ichigo around town, and to meet her two friends Kaede and Momoko. Ichigo instantly liked them, and decided that she could just stay here forever. Her parents knew where she was, so they would not be worried, and she had left all of her problems behind, or so it seemed for the next week.

**Hello everyone, thank you for reviewing. Alright, so now that you have read the first and second chapter, I want to know, do you want Ichigo to be with Kish, Masaya, Ryou, or another character. I would love to know what you think!**

**-Hikari Aiko**


	3. Searching

**Hikari: Hello everyone! I hope you will enjoy chapter three of my story!**

**Kish: just get it over with!**

**Hikari: What is with you today? I mean, you were mean earlier too! I might have to make Ichigo crush you later on in both of my stories.**

**Kish: Nooooo!!! I want to be with my Koneko-chan!!! I'll be good! I promise!**

**Hikari: Alright.**

**Lettuce: Hello.**

**Hikari: Hi Lettuce. Where did you come from?**

**Lettuce: Ryou told me to come here.**

**Hikari: Alright. Could you do the disclaimer for me, please?**

**Lettuce: Sure! Hikari Aiko does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters, she only borrowed them for awhile.**

**Hikari: Thanks Lettuce, now enjoy the story!!!**

**I've Moved On**

**Chapter 3**

**Searching**

"Ryou," Lettuce asked her boss one day after work. "I'm really worried about Ichigo. She has been gone for a long time. What if something happened to her?"

"Lettuce," Ryou responded, the concern clear in his crystal blue eyes. "I can't do anything to help you."

"You can't locate her using her pendant," Lettuce asked meekly.

"I can try, but it did not work before," Ryou said. "She does not want to be found, so therefore, the pendent will not let me find her. It is a complicated system based on emotions. Sadly, it lets you back out at anytime and we cannot stop you."

"It was all because you were a jerk to her," Mint responded from nearby. Ever since Ichigo left, Mint had started doing more and more work. Now she was on her short break. "You drove her away. You and that Natto girl."

"Be nice to Natto," Ryou replied coldly. "She was just unlucky enough to show up at a bad time."

"Yeah," Natto responded, walking over and joining the conversation, much to the dismay of the girls. "I'm new."

"Bitch," Mint swore under her breath as she went back to work in the café. She had a light sweat glistening on her pale forehead, but she did not wipe it off. That would show that she was tired, and that would mean that she was weak. She could not be weak in front of Natto. She was the new leader of Tokyo Mew Mew until Ichigo came home.

"Ryou. Can we please go looking for her," Lettuce said again.

"We can try," Ryou said. "Just get back to work, please."

Lettuce stared for a minute before heading back to work. Ryou never said please. _He must be really worried, _thought Lettuce as she took a tray to her table.

Ichigo lay in bed, contemplating what she had done. She had left everyone back at the café. She was lost in deep thought when someone came into her line of vision.

"Why does my little Koneko-chan look so glum," asked none other than Kish.

"Because," Ichigo said. Her chocolate brown eyes began to glaze over with tears as she said that one word.

"That answer is not good enough for me," Kish replied, his trademark smirk forming on his thin lips. "You know you can talk to me." With that, he took her head in his hand and lifted her chin up so their eyes met. "I'll listen Koneko-chan."

"You like that Natto girl now," Ichigo said, silent tears falling from her unnaturally large eyes.

"Aww," Kish cooed. "That was a one-time thing. She is not as good as people think. Besides, no one can replace my little Koneko-chan. Now, I know that that is not the only reason you are sad, now fess-up."

"Masaya also dumped me," Ichigo began to sob. "And Ryou hates me now."

"Don't worry about them," Kish said soothingly. "I'll protect you. I won't let them hurt you anymore."

"Thanks Kish," Ichigo said. Her eyes began to glisten like tiny stars from the tears she had shed only seconds before. She let Kish pull her into a kiss. And this time, she kissed back. "Maybe I can go back," Ichigo said when they broke apart for air. "Maybe it will all be ok. Thanks Kish."

"Does this mean you love me now Koneko-chan," Kish questioned innocently.

"Yes," Ichigo replied. "I love you Kish." With that, they kissed again. It was a fiery and passionate kiss that lasted for what seemed like forever. When they pulled apart, Ichigo smiled her broad smile and Kish grinned. They were together and happy about it.

"Everyone, come down here now," Ryou called from the basement. "I found her. We need to go get her before she changes her mind."

"Alright," everyone but Natto said in unison.

Four girls ran out of the café and towards the place Ryou had told them to go. They were going to find Ichigo, and this overjoyed them.

"Natto," Ryou said. "You should go with them."

"No," Natto replied insensitively. "I'm not looking for that bitch they call a leader. She can die for all I care."

"Natto," Ryou gasped. Shock was evident all over his face. "Don't say things like that. She is perfectly suitable for the job."

"Fess-up. You feel the same way," Natto smirked. She looked much like Ryou when she did this. There was something about the two of them.

"No," Ryou replied coldly. "You know I love her."

"Why don't you tell her then," Natto continued to smirk. "I'm sure she would love to hear it. Aren't you?"

"Shut-up," Ryou yelled. He knew there was no use, Ichigo only had eyes for Masaya. Even though they broke-up, she would probably find a way to get back together with him. There was no room for him in the equation.

"Leave with me Koneko-chan," Kish said grinning. "We could go somewhere far away and be happy together. Just the two of us. I promise."

"What about taking over Earth," Ichigo asked, curling up in a ball on Kish's lap. "You can't just abandon them, can you?"

"I would for you," Kish said, stroking her red hair.

Ichigo purred lightly and let her ears and tail come out, which Kish proceeded to scratch. This only made Ichigo purr louder and close her eyes lightly, while his fingers caressed her ears. "I love you Kish."

"I love you too, Ichigo," Kish said soothingly as he continued to gently stroke her black cat ears.

"I'll do it," Ichigo said firmly. As she sat up, she startled Kish slightly. "I'll run away with you. Let's go now."

"Are you sure Koneko-chan," Kish said, still slightly surprised by her sudden decision.

"I'm positive," Ichigo confirmed. "They don't need me anymore. Let's go now."

"Alright," Kish said, his usual smirk appearing. "Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere far away," Ichigo replied.

"Alight," Kish grinned. "Let's go." The new couple left the house after Ichigo scrawled a quick note to Kisa and gathered her things. Kish teleported her somewhere far away, just like she asked, but she was not expecting what would happen.

"This is strange," Ryou mused as he drove his convertible down the road with the rest of the girls, with the exception of Natto in it.

"What is it," Mint asked. Worry was evident in her voice, although she tried to hide it.

"I lost Ichigo's signal," Ryou said. "Well, not exactly, but it is not on this planet anymore. I'm not exactly sure where it is."

"How are we going to find her now," Lettuce asked quietly.

"We're not," Ryou replied. "She will have to come to us. All we can do is ask the people where she was if they know anything."

"We have to try," Lettuce said, a little louder this time. They had to find Ichigo, she was their leader, she held them all together.

"That's what I'm doing," Ryou replied. They drove on and eventually reached Kisa's house. When they asked her about Ichigo, she was very quick to accuse them of hurting her, but eventually told them that she found a note scribbled out for her, but did not know where Ichigo went. The Mews left, feeling useless without their leader. They would just have to try again when Ichigo came back, if she ever came back.

**Wow!!! I have updated two of my stories in one day!!! I promise to finish this story quickly!!! It's all done, I just need to upload it!!! I hope you enjoy my story!!!**

**Much Love,**

**Hikari Aiko**


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

**Hikari: Hello!!!**

**Ryou: Must you do this everytime?**

**Hikari: Yes. Now will you be a good boy and do the disclaimer?**

**Suika: I will! I will!**

**Hikari: Stay in your own story.**

**Suika: But I wanna help you in this story!**

**Hikari: No, you might give something away.**

**Suika: Meanie!**

**Hiakri: Whatever. Ryou, do the disclaimer, NOW!**

**Ryou: No, baka. do it yourself.**

**Hikari: Oh Mint.**

**Mint: Yes.**

**Hikari: Will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Mint: Fine, but only if you will stop whining.**

**Hikari: OK!!!**

**Mint: Hikari does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. And I am personally quite grateful for that fact. **

**Hikari: Hey!!! Now, on with the story!!!**

**I've Moved On**

**Chapter 4**

**An Unexpected Visitor**

Ichigo had been with Kish for two months now on this beautiful and lush planet that he found for them. The lived in a fairly small house, but it had all the necessities to survive. It was as if Kish had planned all of this out; he probably had. She missed everyone very much, but could not go back. She was happy here with Kish, her true love.

"I'm bored," came Ichigo's call from the other room. She was sitting on the bed playing with a deck of cards she found.

"I'll be of assistance then," Kish said, smirking. He sat down with her and began to teach her how to play some of the card games from his home planet. They had been at it for almost an hour when someone decided to knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Ichigo cheered, jumping off the bed and flying out of the room to greet whoever it was at their door. When she opened the door, she was very surprised. "Um, do I know you?"

"Yes, you do," the man responded. He had shaggy blonde hair and murky blue eyes. She could also see blood on his shoulder from a wound he must have received sometime recently. "At least you used to."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo responded. "I really don't know who you are."

"I just came to tell you that you never should have left," the man said. "Deep Blue took over, and has enslaved us all. I only managed to get here because of a stray alien I found that was against this whole ordeal. Please, come home, I'm begging you."

"I really don't know who you are," Ichigo said. Fear was slowly creeping into her voice from being around this stranger.

"Just come with me," the man replied. "We need you." With that, he took her arm and attempted to drag her away, but Ichigo was stronger, seeing as she was not in as bad of shape as this strange man was.

"Please," Ichigo pleaded. "Tell me who you are."

The man sighed and responded, "I was hoping I would not have to tell you, but it's me, Ryou."

"What," Ichigo gasped. "What happened to you? Why are you so beat up? Come in, we have to dress your wounds."

"I'll be fine," Ryou groaned. "Just come back to Earth with me and save us."

"Alright," Ichigo replied uneasily. "Let me tell Kish and I'll go."

"Thank you," Ryou said quietly. The strength was quickly leaving him. He had lost a lot of blood over these past couple of days, seeing as Deep Blue found it fit to punish him and anyone else who was involved in The Mew Project.

Ichigo hurriedly ran into the house and said something to Kish before coming out with her pendant in hand, "Let's go."

"Alright," Ryou said in that same quiet tone. "But, we need Kish to take us back. The alien that brought me here left. Please get him."

Ichigo knew that Ryou really needed her to hurry, he never asked her anything nicely. He must be desperate. She quickly ran back into the house and explained the situation to Kish before he came out with her, and away they went. Ryou took the lead once they were back on Earth, but it was slow moving, due to the fact that there were aliens everywhere, and they could not be seen.

"This way," Ryou whispered as he went into a run-down building. Ichigo gasped in horror when she realized where she was.

"This is Café Mew Mew," Ichigo gasped. "What happened?"

"Deep Blue," Ryou responded coldly. "After you left, he attacked and we were not strong enough. Now the world is doomed, and the café was destroyed. All of the others were captured. It is up to you to save them."

"I'll try," Ichigo replied resolutely.

"No," Kish interjected. "I don't want to lose you."

"No one does," Ryou replied coldly. "I loved you as well Ichigo. I'm only telling you this because it does not matter anymore. When you left, you broke my heart. Now that you are back, you have to help the others. They were all worried after you left. We searched for you whenever we could, but we could not go where you were. Please, help all of them. They all cared, so help them."

"Ryou," Ichigo said quietly. Tears began to stream down her face as she looked at the broken man in front of her. "I'm so sorry. I'll do it. They deserve to live."

Ichigo slowly walked away from the two boys and headed out into the rubble dusted streets. She saw the one area of Tokyo that was not rundown and went over to it. That was where he was hiding. She slowly took the pendant in her hand, kissed it, and called out, "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis!" Bright lights engulfed her as she transformed in a flash of bright light. She then continued to head in the direction that she knew Deep Blue was in.

"If anything happens to her," Kish threatened.

"Don't worry," Ryou said solemnly. "I won't be around for you to take your anger out on."

"You better be," Kish said again. "I won't let her get hurt. I'm going after her."

"If you do, Deep Blue will kill you," Ryou said quietly. "If you value your life, you'll stay here."

"But Ichigo may very well die," Kish shouted. He was indignant that Ryou would even think about leaving her.

"She knows what she has to do," Ryou said sternly. His voice was slowly losing it's edge, as he lost the battle he was fighting for his life. "Let her do it."

"No," Kish replied. "I won't let her die. I'm going after her." With that, Kish left the rundown café to follow after Ichigo, and hopefully save her from her otherwise certain death. Ryou merely stared after him and shut his eyes, ready to let death overtake him.

**Hikari: There it was, chapter 2. I will try to upload sooner. I'm on break, so they shoudl be fairly quick. Till next time, RandR!!!**

**Much Love,**

**Hikair Aiko**


	5. Deep Blue

**Me: Hello everyone!!! Thank you for reading my story so far!!! Today I have someone very special here to do the disclaimer!!!**

**Me (Pulls back over-sized curtain): Berii Shirayuki!!! Say hi!!!**

**Berii: She kidnapped me, she's going to hurt me if I don't behave. Hi!!!**

**Me: Shut-up Berii, Tasuku gave you to me.**

**Berii: No he didn't. Your lying.**

**Me: No I'm not, now do the disclaimer while I go glomp poor Ryou.**

**Ryou: Why are you dragging me into thi- (Is cut off by me glomping him.).**

**Berii: Hikari Aiko thankfully owns none of us.**

**Me: Now on with the story!!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Deep Blue**

"I have to find him," Ichigo said as she ran. She did not feel the presence that was getting closer to her, but never quite got there. She looked on towards the building in the distance. It did not look particularly fancy, but it was the nicest one around, he had to be there. She was about a block away when she saw something that made her breath stop short.

Lettuce Midorikawa, a kind and clumsy 13 year old waitress at Café Mew Mew was suspended from the building. Her arms were bound, as were her legs. She looked to be in extreme pain. Ichigo gasped in shock and had to take a moment to catch her breath as she looked at one of her friends in sheer terror.

"Lettuce," Ichigo whispered as she began to run again. "Why?"

She finally reached the building and confirmed that it was in fact Lettuce, but she did not see any of the others in sight. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief, but then a new dread filled her. What if something worse was happening to them?

She reached the door and pulled in open slowly, not for suspense, but because it was genuinely heavy. She was a little out of practice after staying with Kish for so long, and now she would have to pay for it, but she was ready to do so. She had abandoned her best friends and now they needed her more than ever. She had to be there for them.

The halls had portraits on the walls in what looked to be solid gold frames. Ichigo glanced around, taking it all in as she ran down the long corridors. Where was Deep Blue? She had to find him, but when she did, would she be able to beat him?

She continued running for some time until she came to the second of her friends. It was Mint. She was chained to a wall behind one of the paintings. Ichigo cringed as she looked at her unconscious friend. Mint seemed to stir for only a moment, and when she did not open her royal blue eyes, Ichigo quickly moved on.

Ichigo feared who she might come across next. The two that she had seen looked so beaten, seeing as they were both still in their Mew Forms, it looked even worse, because they were defeated when they were at their strongest. Or at least they would have been if she had been there. Ichigo felt regret surge into her body as she thought about what she had done. At least if she had been there, even if they had lost, they would have truly been at their strongest. She shook the thought from her head and continued to run down the halls. There was peace in the place, for now.

The next one she came across was Pudding. She was bound like Lettuce, hanging from the ceiling of what looked to be a wash room. Ichigo gasped at her friend, and Pudding seemed to notice because her eyes wearily opened. "Ichigo," Pudding gasped. "You came back, na no da."

"Yeah Pudding," Ichigo replied. "I came back. Do you know where Deep Blue is?"

At the name Deep Blue, Pudding cringed but still replied hoarsely, "He's a little further down. Go to the right, but Ichigo, be careful, na no da. He's stronger. And he has help. Taru-Taru and Pie do not help him anymore, now it's Natto, na no da."

"What about Zakuro," Ichigo asked hopefully. Maybe she had gotten away.

"Zakuro is there too, na no da," Pudding gasped out. "She is going to turn on Deep Blue when she is stronger. Keiichiro is gone though. I don't know what happened to him, na no da."

"Thank you Pudding," Ichigo said as she tried to reach where Pudding was suspended from.

"Don't worry about Pudding, na no da," Pudding said almost cheerfully. "Pudding won't be of much help now, na no da."

"No," Ichigo said firmly. "I have to help you." Ichigo continued to fumble with the rope around Pudding's small body until she was free, then they both set off to find Deep Blue.

Fortunately for Pudding, they did not have to go much farther. They rounded the next corner and came to a large and highly ornamented door. This had to be where Deep Blue was. Ichigo slowly pushed it open, being sure to not let it creak and they both peeked inside. What they saw shocked them both. It was just as Pudding had said, Natto was right next to Deep Blue, as was Zakuro. They continued to cautiously look, but Zakuro caught air of them with her wolf-like hearing and turned around. Her eyes widened in shock at who she saw in the doorway.

They continued to stare in awe for a few moments longer until Ichigo and Pudding silently crept into the room. Then Ichigo blew their cover when she shouted, "Deep Blue, I'm here to defeat you!"

Deep Blue slowly turned around to face the cat-girl before him. "Ichigo," Zakuro muttered under her breath.

"I'm afraid you will die before you defeat me," Deep Blue sneered. "Natto and Zakuro will make sure of that."

Ichigo heard a sharp intake of breath come from Zakuro and turned her gaze to meet her friend's. Would Zakuro really try to fight her? Ichigo was strong and would probably win, but she would also lose one of her friend's in the process.

"Don't worry, na no da," Pudding said softly. "Zakuro and I will take on Natto, you go for Deep Blue. Don't worry about us, na no da."

"Right," Ichigo said confidently. Then she lunged right at Deep Blue, but he pulled out his sword and pushed her back with a gust of wind. Pudding also ran at Natto, and Zakuro turned on her. They did a combination attack that would have normally been very powerful, but they were weakened and so it did little damage. They kept it up, though. Slowly Natto began to falter as Ichigo continued to take on Deep Blue.

"You will never win," Ichigo yelled. "Strawberry Bell!" The pink bell materialized into her red-gloved hands and she held it up to her adversary. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

The blast was direct hit, but it did little to deter him, he only lunged at her once again, blowing her against one of the highly ornamented walls surrounding them. She groaned in pain, but managed to lift her body up from the tile floor.

"I will find her," Kish breathed. "I have to. She won't last a minute against Deep Blue, not without the others."

Kish was going as fast as he could to get to his destination. He could not teleport due to the fact that he did not know quite where he was going, but he saw Ichigo run off this way, so it must be right.

He was there in only minutes and went through the same shock as Ichigo when he saw the green Mew Mew hanging from the building. He quickly teleported up to her to try and make her conscious again. "Lettuce. That's your name right, Lettuce?" He gently shook her limp body, and she wearily opened her emerald eyes.

"K-Kish," she gasped out. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to save you," Kish replied as he unbound her. "You have to help me save Ichigo."

"Ichigo's back," Lettuce questioned softly.

"Yes," Kish said. "Ryou came and got us. Now, we have to go."

"Wait," Lettuce said, gaining some of her courage. "Ryou is still alive? He escaped?"

"Yes," Kish replied. "He is still alive, now we have to go right now." With that, Kish teleported them to the inside of the building.

Only minutes later, the two of them came across Mint, and found a way in to get her as well. Then the three of them were off to the grand ballroom where Ichigo was. Kish was determined to get there, and Lettuce and Mint wanted to end this fight now. They continued on, but the pace was slow, for the girls had to conserve their energy and Kish could only teleport to places he could imagine in his mind. So they continued to go at their slow pace, and Kish continued to pray that Ichigo was still alive.

Ichigo had been thrown against the wall repeatedly, but she did not falter, something was pushing her on, urging her not to give up, so she did not. She continued to aim her attacks directly at Deep Blue, and they continued to hit, but they did no damage. Then the door opened. Ichigo had just been hit again, but this time she really felt it and could not get up. She was going to die.

"Ichigo," the three newcomers shouted.

The first one hastily ran to their fallen leader, her blue hair floating behind her as if she had never been injured. "We're here. We'll help you."

"Thank you," Ichigo gasped out. "I need your power. I'm useless without all of you. Please help me. Lend me your strength."

"Ichigo," Mint said. She kneeled by her friend to help her to her feet, taking no mind of her own pain. "Of course we'll help you. "We're a team. Here." A blue light slowly began emitting itself from Mint's body as she handed Ichigo her Bow and Arrow. "Take them."

"Thank you," Ichigo replied.

"Everyone," Mint called out. "Give Ichigo your power and weapons.

"Right," the rest of the girls called out.

"Lettuce Tanets," Lettuce called out from her fight with Natto. The two ornamented castanets materialized in Ichigo's red-gloved hands. Then the same green light began to form around Lettuce's body. She then smiled at their leader, giving all of her power up.

Pudding was the next one to go, "Pudding Rings!" The dual rings were in Ichigo's hands seconds later, and Pudding glowed yellow with a smile on her young face.

Zakuro was the last to go. She had delivered the final blow to Natto, who was now unconscious on the marble floor. "Zakuro's Whip!" Then the whip was with Ichigo as well, and Zakuro glowed purple and a smile graced her pale lips. She had everyone's strength, now she just had to use it.

"Please guide me," Ichigo whispered. She took her pendant from around her neck and kissed it, this time yelling out, "Mew Mew Strawberry Upgrade!" Pink ribbons wrapped around her body, and when they dispersed she was in a more ornamented outfit. It was the same pink tube dress, but the spikes on it reached down to the ground, and her red boots turned to high-heeled shoes. Her hair stayed much the same with the cat ears and a cat tail in the back. The only thing different was the bow around her tail was larger and no longer contained her bell from Masaya, it now had a pendant on it with her Mew Mark. She looked beautiful. Kish gasped in shock from his position.

"Strawberry Scepter," Ichigo yelled out. A scepter appeared in her hands that had the signs of each of the other girls on it, as well as her own. This was how she was going to win. "Ribbon Strawberry Parfait Surround!"

A blast of multi-colored light shot out of the scepter in Ichigo's hands and went straight at Deep Blue's heart. Then the blast hit, and Ichigo's breathing stopped because there was Deep Blue in front of her. He had grabbed her neck and was not letting go. He had used his last strength to make sure to take her with him.

"No," everyone shouted.

Kish was the first one to Ichigo's side. He thrust Deep Blue off of his one true love and lifter her head in his arms. "I couldn't protect you Ichigo. I'm so sorry." Then the tears began to fall and illuminate Ichigo's pale face.

All of the others gathered around their fallen leader and looked on, each one crying silent tears. They were going to miss her, she kept them all together. She even came back and sacrificed herself to save all of them.

"We won't let her die," Zakuro said quietly. She looked to be taking this the worst, which would have surprised Kish if he had been paying any attention to her. Ichigo had been Zakuro's first real friend. She could not let her die so easily. "I'll save her. Even if it kills me."

"Ichigo, don't go, na no da," Pudding moaned.

"Ichigo," Lettuce said, it was all that could come to her mind after what she had just witnessed. Ichigo was her friend, she could not give her up.

"No one will take you away from us," Mint said. She did not clearly know what to do, but she would try anything to save their leader.

"You need to live Ichigo," Kish whispered in her ear. "We all need you, especially me. You did it, you saved all of us, now let us save you."

"We will save you," Zakuro whispered. "Have faith in us like we had faith in you."

**He everyone!!! Thanks for reading!!! Just one more chapter to go after this one!!! Read and Review Please!!!**


	6. The Power Of Love And Friendship

**Hikari: Here it is, the last chapter of I've Moved On. sobs This was my first ever fanfiction, and I am really sad that it's over. Thank you everyone who reviewed this story, it meant a lot to me when I got all of those reviews. **

**Kish: Get on with it.**

**Hikari: Don't kill the moment Kish! Anyway, I was thinking about maybe doing a sequel, I would love opinions and suggestions. I have an idea in mind, but I'm not sure if I will use it. Anyway, Kish will do the disclaimer.**

**Kish: Hikari Aiko does not own us, WOO HOO!!!**

**Hikari: Thanks a lot Kish. Now, on with the story!!!**

**I've Moved On**

**Chapter 6**

**The Power of Love and Friendship**

"I never lost faith," Ichigo slowly whispered to the group gathered around her. Her sugar pink eyes slowly met the gazes of her saviors.

"Ichigo," Zakuro gasped. She hugged her friend, who was still in the ornamented Mew Outfit, as did everyone else, including Kish. "You're alive!"

"Yes," Ichigo choked out after the hugs. "All of you saved me. You all cared for me and lent me your strength. Thank you."

"No," Mint said. "Thank you. You saved all of us, and you too Kish. You saved Lettuce and I, without you, we would have surely died soon."

A slight blush crept onto Kish's face, being recognized for a good deed was not something he was used to. "It was nothing Birdy."

"Don't call me that," Mint snapped back at him. "I said thank you, I did not say that you had the right to call me whatever you please."

"Whatever," Kish said, rolling his golden eyes.

The rest of the group just giggled at the two of them fighting like old friends, but they kind of were now. All of them were in this together.

"We should probably go," Lettuce said a little later. "What if Ryou is still out there? Do you know where he is Kish?"

"Umm," Kish replied. "I left him at the café."

"The café," Zakuro said, tilting her head to the side. "It's still standing?"

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded. "But it's in really bad shape. Kish, you just left him in there? What if something happened to him?"

"I had to save you," Kish responded, tugging on his hair.

"We have to go back," Lettuce said, unusually firm.

"Right," Ichigo said in return. Thus the group set off back to the café. They left Natto and Deep Blue in the grand ball room, dead. They were at the café fairly quickly, seeing as some of the energy returned to the girls. When they got there, Lettuce burst into tears at what she saw.

"He's gone," Lettuce cried out. She ran over to Ryou's limp body on the floor. His now shaggy blonde hair had covered his murky blue eyes. He looked some much different in this broken state. He had sacrificed everything for the girls, and now he was gone because of it. "He helped to save us all, and now he's gone."

"What happened," Ichigo questioned. She walked briskly over to where Lettuce was mourning Ryou and put her arms around her friend. "What do you mean saved you all?"

"It all started when you left," Lettuce started. "He looked for you every day, even after we left. Eventually he became heartbroken and ceased all efforts it seemed to look for you. That was about a month ago. That was also when Deep Blue attacked. It was at our final battle with him that Ryou opened up to me and confessed loving you, but then fell for me because I comforted him. It was true as far as I could tell. I just wanted him to be happy. He told me he loved me.

Then he was hit the first time. He quickly got to his feet and went right back into the fight. He took at least one hit for each of us, and when it was all over and we were defeated, he could no longer lift his own weight. But when Deep Blue wanted to enslave us, Ryou offered himself up to die for all of us. I was glad when Deep Blue said no, but then feared for all of our lives.

Then we were each taken away one by one. I bade Ryou farewell, and that was the last I saw of him, half-dead. And now he really is gone." Lettuce finished her story and fresh tears came to her dull aqua eyes.

"You really loved him," Ichigo whispered, looking on at how this had broken her spirit. Her aqua eyes no longer glowed bright, they were now just a dull shade of blue. "I'm so sorry. Maybe we can still save him, like all of you saved me?"

"No, it's too late," Lettuce sobbed. "Thank you, but it's too late. Just let me stay here for awhile longer, please."

"Ok," Ichigo replied. She then proceeded to get up and motion for everyone to leave the room. Lettuce sat in silence, mourning her dead love for some while. The group would glance into the room at her every so often, but never say anything. She just needed time, it would heal with time.

It had been too long. They had ceased looking in, for fear of disturbing their friend, but it had been too long. "We have to go back in," Ichigo said.

"I agree," Mint returned. "Let's go."

"Pudding hopes Lettuce is ok, na no da," Pudding said with worry in her hazel eyes.

The group proceeded back into the kitchen area of the café where they found only a note to take Lettuce and Ryou's place. Ichigo silently picked it up and read the contents aloud:

_Dear Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Zakuro, and Kish,_

_I am sorry to tell you that I had to leave. I could not bear to stay, I must be with Ryou. We are both ok, and we always will be. No, I'm not dead, and neither is he, at least not yet. When you all left, I noticed that he had a weak pulse. I'm going to save him. Please, let us be._

_With all my heart,_

_Lettuce Midorikawa._

"Lettuce," Ichigo whispered. "Goodbye. I'll keep your wish."

"We all should," Zakuro stated. "Let her be."

The girls silently left the café only minutes later. They were going to help rebuild Tokyo, or at least free all of those that were captured and enslaved by Deep Blue. Then they could all rebuild Tokyo together as one. Teamwork, that was the essence of survival.

After things got underway, only days later, Ichigo and Kish left and never came back. Each one of them was haunted by what had taken place. Ichigo knew that all of this was all her fault, but others might not. She could have stayed and been honored for her bravery, but it would all be fake, so she left. No one heard from her again. She just lived in peace with Kish. That was the only thing she found she deserved in life, and even that she had her doubts about.

After everything was done in Tokyo, the girls split up. Each going their own separate ways, and never talking again. It was not that they did not want to, it was just they had no need to. They were all happy, nothing haunted them about their final battle with Ichigo, but memories did haunt them of what happened before that. Things that they would never forget.

Despite the thoughts they could never quite get out of their heads, they were happy. They had won and that was something to be proud of. Even if they never saw each other again, they still had memories. A picture fades with time, but a memory lasts forever and so will my memory of you.

**The End.**

**Hikari: Read And Review everyone!!! I hope you enjoyed the story!!!**


End file.
